


Her Heart's Desire

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alecto gets something she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Heart's Desire

She had liked to wander the corridors late at night as a girl and now that she was back at Hogwarts Alecto resumed the habit. The castle was at its most magical after midnight, when the rowdy students were in their beds. It was all silence and dark beauty and it was all hers. 

Of course there was more furtive activity now than when she'd been a student. Mudblood-loving rebels sneaked about, gathering to spread their vile ideas and causing mischief. Alecto hated having her late night walks ruined, no matter how sweet the little brats' screams in detention the next day.

In truth, though, she was waiting for someone who never came. As a girl she'd fantasized about some handsome boy finding her alone and forcing himself on her. It never happened. She'd encountered boys on their way back to their dormitories after assignations with lovers from other Houses. They never had any interest in her, in ugly Alecto, not these boys with their tousled hair and sated smiles. 

Once, when she was in her Sixth year, she'd found a mirror and instead of her reflection it had shown her images of Amycus making love to a beautiful girl. She'd thought it must be something that was happening at that moment in time but she didn't recognize the girl, although she knew all of the older students. She'd decided that the mirror must show what was happening in the minds of those asleep in the castle - their dreams. Alecto had watched Amycus's dream for a long time. She knew no sister should want to see her brother like that but she'd been too fascinated not to watch.

Alecto found herself thinking of that mirror tonight. She decided to look for it. She would figure out how to make it show her the dreams of anyone she chose. She loved the idea of knowing the most unguarded longings of her colleagues. What did Severus dream of, she wondered. 

However instead of the mirror, Alecto only found defiant students night after night. They never learned. It was perplexing. No matter how harshly she and Amycus punished them, they persisted. She understood why a halfblood like Seamus Finnegan tried to undermine all the wizarding world ought to be, sired by a flithy muggle as he was. But she'd never understand why respectable purebloods like the Patils joined in. She did her best to teach them the truth about muggles but some of them just refused to learn. 

"Professor Carrow, stop at once," Minerva McGonagall cried. "Isn't detention enough for you. You will not torture students whenever you want!"

Alecto ordered the Patil girl back to her dormitory, ignoring McGonagall. McGonagall was no help. Alecto suspected she was willfully overlooking the rebels' misbehavior rather than administering discipline as she should. The dried up old bitch. Alecto was terrified of ending up like her, old and alone. The Carrows weren't wealthy enough for Alecto to get the type of husband she deserved and she didn't have the kind of looks that would tempt a rich, handsome pureblood wizard. But she was one of the few women honored with the Dark Mark and that surely counted. 

Suddenly angry and frustrated Alecto returned to her room. She wanted a man, not for romance, but simply to work out these feelings. John sometimes fucked her after Death Eater meetings. At this hour though he was asleep in bed with his wife. If only Severus would stop pretending not to understand her invitations. Perhaps she needed to look elsewhere. Several of the Seventh year boys looked like men already and that Blaise Zabini was quite handsome...

But once the fantasy had played out Alecto knew she would not do it. Even Seventh Years who looked like men were still children, still not strong enough, no matter how muscular Gregory Goyle's arms. She needed a _man_. 

The following evening Alecto walked beyond the gates of Hogwarts and Apparated to Diagon Alley. She cast her favorite glamours on herself, so that anyone who saw her would see her as she saw herself in her mind: a little taller, more slender, and with a lovely face. It occurred to her that the beautiful girl she'd seen Amycus dream of looked very much like this. But she'd always imagined herself this way. 

It was a Thursday so the Leaky Cauldron was not as packed as it would have been on a weekend. Still, there was a decent selection of men drinking after work. Alecto seated herself at the bar and surveyed the men. That one had a nice laugh but she didn't really like blonds, unless they were Viking-esque specimens like Thorfin. There was one young man with the broadest shoulders she'd ever seen but he was smoking and Alecto hated the smell and taste of tobacco. 

"Alecto. Drinking alone? Where's Amycus?"

Alecto turned to see Walden Macnair leaning on the bar beside her. She was annoyed. "My brother and I aren't joined at the hip, why does everyone think that?"

"Because you two are usually together. Damn strange at your age, if you ask me."

Alecto glowered at him. "How did you recognize me?"

"You've been using the same glamour for decades. Not that I'm complaining, it is an improvement." 

She hated the brute, never mind his thick black hair and his impressive build. "Fuck you."

"You had only to ask, Alecto dear." Walden took her drink from her and drained it in one shot. He held a hand out to her. "Coming?"

Alecto smirked at him and dropped the glamor. "Are you man enough, Walden?"

In response he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the restroom. He shoved her against the wall and kissed her hard before tearing open her robes and cupping her breasts in his big hands. "You do have great tits, Alecto." He dropped to his knees and began to suckle her breasts. 

Alecto was more aroused than she'd ever been in her life. Usually she was the one doing all the work to please her partner. It was a happy coincidence that what Macnair wanted was also what she'd always wanted. He rose and picked her up, pinning her between the door and his strong body. He fucked like he did everything else: brutally. Alecto loved it. 

Afterward he held on to her for a long moment, and Alecto knew that he'd be a cuddler if they'd been in bed. "It's been delightful, Walden." She repaired her clothes with a wave of her wand. 

"Any time, Alecto." He turned away from her and began to piss. 

Alecto Apparated back to the Hogwarts gate. She hummed contentedly as she walked back to the castle. Her night got even better when she saw a bruised and battered young Gryffindor leaving the office she shared with Amycus. "Young Crabbe and Goyle are very gifted students," her brother told her. Alecto kissed him goodnight and went to her room. 

She slept soundly that night, not even waking up for her usual midnight walk.


End file.
